The Śāntipriya Baths
The Śāntipriya Baths provide a sumptuous setting for those in Queen's Landing who find themselves in need of some tranquility, in need of rejuvenation. Marble, stone sinks, brick, and hundreds of candles and lanterns illuminate the space filled with sunken pools surrounding a steamy stained glass domed hammam. A tiled mezzanine for massage lingers a story above, overlooking the communal pools below. Health Benefits Bathers are allowed to use the pools at their discretion, but the recommendation when taking the waters for their health is a strict regimen practised by many who boast its benefits. The process consists of slowly warming the bather's body by the steam of the hammam before introducing it to increasingly hot temperatures of the pools over the course of the next two hours, before ultimately plunging into the colder pools to boost circulation. At which point, the entire experience might be followed by an oil or hot-stone massage on the mezzanine. Services Communal Pools There are two large communal pools within the bath house--one filled with salt water, one with fresh water--providing the most inexpensive of experiences within. Each pool is fashioned from stone with marble tiles as accents. A ledge extends along the edge of each pool to provide seating, while the depth is no greater than five feet. Guests utilizing these services may keep refreshed with cool drinking water offered poolside. Sheets for drying following a bath are also provided. The mezzanine overlooks the communal pools. Intermediary Pools There are six smaller pools--three filled with saltwater, three with fresh water and each in varying degrees of heat--meant for either entertaining guests amidst the oasis that the Śāntipriya Baths provide, or for meetings where business transactions may be conducted in lieu of a stale council chamber. Alcoves are hidden in the walls of the two hottest pools, affording those guests some additional privacy. These baths are fashioned similarly to the communal pools, though consist of more marble than tumbled stone tiles. Their depth is no greater than five and a half feet. Guests utilizing these services are offered their choice of cool drinking water or wine, both offered poolside. Bath sheets for drying are also provided as a complimentary service. Fresh fruits, cheeses, cold meats and breads may be purchased for an additional fee. The pools are all surrounded by heavy drapes that might be drawn for added privacy. Private Baths There are only four private pools--two of them are saltwater, and two of them are freshwater in varying degrees of heat. The smallest of them may hold four people at the most, while the largest can seat as many as eight. Each of these pools is constructed of marble, complete with a seating ledge that winds its way about the edge. Their depth is no greater than five and a half feet. Guests of the private baths are offered their choice of cool drinking water or wines, both offered poolside. Bath sheets for drying are also provided as a complimentary service. Fresh fruits, cheeses, cold meats, and breads are offered poolside. The private baths are exactly that: secluded in rooms unto themselves. Hammam Guests may experience a steam bath as part of the ritual of taking the waters or as a method of cleansing and relaxation unto itself. The hammam starts with relaxation in a room--known as the warm room--that is heated by a continuous flow of hot, moist air, allowing the bather to perspire freely. Bathers may then move to an even hotter room--known as the hot room--before they take a plunge into one of the cold pools. After receiving a massage--which may be had as part of this particular regimen at an additional fee--bathers finally retire to the cooling-room for a period of relaxation. Massage * Rhythmic Massage: A relaxing, rhythmic massage designed to relieve stress, improve circulation, and decrease the production of toxic humours in the body. This massage is available in light to medium pressure and involves the use of Essosi hot oils to soothe and relax the body, mind, and soul. * Deep Tissue Massage: Designed to work out the deeper muscle aches and pains, and each session is tailored to meet the individual's needs. This massage is available in medium to heavy pressure, offering relief for tense, overworked muscles through the use of Essosi hot oils. * Hot Stone Massage: Polished smooth rocks are heated and oiled, then massaged into the major muscle groups for deep, penetrating heat. The ultimate in deep muscle relaxation, this massage can be combined with the deep tissue or rhythmic massage for maximum effectiveness. Management and Ownership The Śāntipriya Baths are managed by Suri Aya, a woman well into her thirties. She was a servant of The Pearl of Queen's Landing and previous owner of the baths, Berengaria Otherys, and serves the current owner still, who is a courtesan by the name of Belѐn Aia, also known as The Veiled Lady of Queen's Landing. The Evening Star, a teahouse in Queen's Landing, is owned by the same woman. Category:Establishments